The Wedding
by Maria Keeth
Summary: Sitya helps Troi plan her wedding. Meet old friends and make new ones. Relationships etc.


Disclaimer: Here it goes :) The following does not belong to me: Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, Lara Croft, the characters from Patrica Cornwell novels, Lethal Weapon, True Lies, Black Hawk Down. Well basically everyone in this story. Please don't sue. Only in this for fun :)  
  
Oh and Prince William got dragged into this. I got talked into including him and I don't remember how. Maybe she bribed me with chocolate. Thank you to all those who read this in advance and giving support when it was REALLY needed.  
  
THE WEDDING  
  
Sitya shot a quick glance to her right, where a nervous Troi sat, staring out the car window, "Why are you so nervous?"  
  
Troi jumped slightly and looked away from the window and the passing fields. "I don't know," she paused. "Maybe, because I haven't been here for a few years and I really don't know what to expect. Things might have changed."  
  
Dawn snorted from the back of the car and pointed out the window, "I don't think things have changed at all."  
  
Troi looked out the window again and saw the many fields that made up the majority of the landscape. She saw that it did, in fact, look just as she had left it.  
  
Troi leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. It was the first time in six months that she actually felt relaxed. In the last few months, Jack and herself had frantically been trying to organize their upcoming wedding. Most of it was prepared and all that was left was- inviting the rest of the unsuspecting guests, picking out the bridesmaids' gowns and. finding her wedding dress. Also the little fact of hoping everything would turn out perfectly.  
  
It had been by Sitya's urging and intimidating behavior that had brought Troi back to her home planet. Sitya had insisted that she have fun for at least a few days and enjoy her last few months of 'freedom'.  
  
Troi had then decided that there was a need for a break and had come back to Earth with her three best friends. Sitya, Dawn and Juella. The trip back wasn't to be all fun and relaxing, she still had a dress to find and a few old acquaintances to see.  
  
Troi glanced back to her fellow Jedi Healer and friend. Juella sat behind Sitya, the driver, and was watching the passing fields of crop and cattle. By being from Coruscant, Juella was amazed at how much space and soil was visible. It was so open and Juella couldn't seem to get off that one fact. She asked questions about transportation and communication, about how it worked and why people would want to live in such a wide open area.  
  
Dawn sat behind her and was flipping through a magazine, which she had picked up from the airport. Sitya was driving the car, heading towards their hometown and old friends.  
  
Troi again closed her eyes and couldn't help a smile coming to her lips.  
  
Dawn laughed from the backseat. "I think I know what you're thinking about."  
  
Troi laughed too, "What?"  
  
"Is he tall dark and handsome?"  
  
Troi laughed again, "Well, yes that. But I can't wait to start trying on dresses. And. you three trying them on as well."  
  
She got the expected response from Sitya. "You still want that whole bridesmaid dress thing?" Sitya glanced at her again, "I'm telling you. Pants look much better."  
  
Dawn slapped her on the arm, "It's her wedding!"  
  
Sitya briefly rubbed her arm, "I know. And I'll wear anything you choose. I'm sure you'll use that superb fashion sense of yours and not make us look like a bunch of Easter Eggs."  
  
  
  
Sitya made her way through their old hometown and towards a condo complex that held two of their old high school friends. The girls had gotten the information from their old employer Eric, who had been happy to be of service to them.  
  
Sitya parked the car in the visitor's section and glanced at the address on the complex. "I guess this is it."  
  
The four got out and walked to the entrance. Troi stepped up and pushed the buzzer and hoped for an answer.  
  
"Hello?" a tinny voice asked.  
  
Troi cleared her throat. "Hi. Is this Eileen and Sheena's apartment?"  
  
"Yes. Who's asking?"  
  
Troi continued. "It's Troi, Dawn and Sitya from high school. There's something that I'd like to ask you."  
  
"It's you guys! Sure come up."  
  
The door unlocked and they made their way up to where their old friends lived.  
  
The door was thrown open and Eileen ran out to greet them. "Man! This is a surprise! Come on in!"  
  
The four girls walked into the apartment and glanced around. It was comfortable in size and tastefully decorated.  
  
"Sheena's not here yet, but she should be here soon." Eileen gestured to one of the couches in the living room and the group moved to sit down.  
  
Eileen leaned back in her chair and glanced at her old friends and the new comer. "So. what have you guys been up to?"  
  
The three Earth girls just looked at each other.  
  
"How 'bout we tell you later." Troi suggested. "If you'll listen to something first, but I want to ask when Sheena gets back."  
  
Eileen shrugged, "Sure."  
  
Because the group of girls didn't want to repeat the past four years of their lives to two different people, they listened to Eileen and found out that she was now a best selling author of children's stories and had received numerous awards. They also heard that Sheena was now practicing to be a teacher, she was just now finishing her training and would be able to teach full time next year.  
  
There was movement at the door and then it popped open. Sheena walked into the room and walked right past them, without even noticing they were there.  
  
Eileen laughed and got up, "Just a minute." She walked out of the room to where Sheena had gone.  
  
The four young women could hear voices in the background and then a sharp squeal. Sheena came back into the living room with a very embarrassed look on her face. "Sorry! I didn't even see you there!" she flopped down on the floor and faced her visitors. "I've just had a rough day at the school. Tomorrow's my last day for training and the teacher for the class has got the flu. He already knows he won't be able to make it in for tomorrow, so I'm left all alone and I don't know what to do!"  
  
Troi looked concerned, "What grade are the kids in?"  
  
"Four. And they can be a real handful when you don't keep them busy."  
  
"What are they learning about?"  
  
"Careers. It's just a unit that shows them there's plenty of things to choose from. A job for every type of person. They've gone to the library and researched the type of job they'd what and why." Sheena let out a groan. "I have to mark those for tomorrow and I haven't even started them!"  
  
Troi looked and Sheena and earnestly said, "I think I may have a solution for you."  
  
Sheena looked hopeful, "Sure. I'm ready to hear and try anything!"  
  
"Well. all of us here have careers and have had them for awhile so we know what we're doing. And since we're here already, maybe we could go in with you tomorrow and talk to the kids. Answer any questions they may have. Stuff like that."  
  
Sheena looked enthusiastic. "That sounds fantastic! I'll just phone the other Grade four teachers and make sure it's all right. I don't want to get into trouble or anything." Sheena bounced out of the room.  
  
There was a brief silence and then a timid voice spoke up. "We um. don't have to do anything with the kids do we? I mean. do I have to touch them or something? Are they going to be crowded around us?"  
  
Dawn started laughing, "Kids aren't that bad Sitya."  
  
Sitya became defensive, "Well, I think they're scary."  
  
Sheena ran back into the room, a phone cupped in her hand. "What kind of jobs do you guys have? I already know about Eileen."  
  
"I'm a sort of archaeologist." Dawn replied.  
  
"Juella and I are doctors." Troi supplied.  
  
"I'm a forensic pathologist." Finished Sitya.  
  
Sheena gave them a thumbs up and repeated what they had just told her. There was a pause and then Sheena looked over at Sitya. "She wants to know what a forensic pathologist is."  
  
Sitya rolled her eyes. "I figure out how people die."  
  
Sheena again repeated that, said goodbye and hung up the phone. "Mrs. Roy really liked the idea and thinks that it would be great if we got all the Grade four classes together." She gave a big grin. "My first great idea as a teacher."  
  
They sat down and planned for the following day. Once Sheena was satisfied that they were organized enough she sighed and got up. "As much as I would like to spend more time with you, I got to go mark some little essays."  
  
Troi hurriedly spoke. "Wait! There's something that I want to ask you two."  
  
Eileen and Sheena looked expectantly at her.  
  
"See. there's this thing that's happening and I was wondering if you wanted to come."  
  
"Where and what is it?" Eileen asked.  
  
"It's my wedding."  
  
Eileen jumped up and down. "Really! That is so cool! Who are you marrying? Where are you going to have it? When is it? I'd love to go!"  
  
Troi looked at her friends for help and all of them just gave a nod of encouragement. "I'm marrying Jack. He's one of the guys we brought with us to school, near the end of Grade twelve. And I'd like for you to be my other two bridesmaids. It's about four months away, so it'll be in July." she paused. "It'll take a really long time to tell you all about it. And since Sheena has stuff to do I think it should wait. But we will tell you. And to tell you the truth, you might think it's unbelievable."  
  
Sheena nodded her head, "Sure. We'll be your bridesmaids."  
  
Eileen looked pleadingly at them. "Can you at least give us a hint? About this whole unbelievable thing, it's killing me!"  
  
Sitya gave her a wicked grin. "It's out of this world."  
  
  
  
The four women met Eileen and Sheena at the new school, where Sheena was training. Unloading boxes of papers and other assortments, Sheena gave them a cheery wave and Eileen's head peeped over the boxes she was holding.  
  
They walked over and offered to help carry some of the stuff. Sheena led them through the school and first stopped at the teacher's lounge. She introduced them to a few teachers, but hurriedly gathered a few chairs and left the room. Sheena took them through a maze of hallways, filled with running and screaming children.  
  
Sitya jumped out of the way of a bunch of running girls; "Don't they need a license or something to move that fast?"  
  
They walked into a brightly-lit room, filled with rows of desks and chairs. Sheena immediately headed to the teacher's desk at the front of the class and set her bag on it. "You can put the boxes here." She pointed to the side of the desk.  
  
The women complied and Sheena opened them and started to rustle through them, pulling out stacks of paper. "I'm just going to put these on their desks. It's those essays that I marked the other night. You can just sit around and relax."  
  
Time was spent with Eileen trying to get them to tell their story. Since Troi had decided that they would tell them after the day was over, it was even more unbearable for Eileen not to know about it.  
  
The bell rang and little kids came pouring into the classroom. All of them gave the newcomers looks, wondering what they were there for.  
  
Sitya started to fidget in her chair as the classroom continued to fill. "I really don't like this."  
  
Troi leaned over, "It'll be alright. What's the worst that could happen?"  
  
"Every time I've heard someone say that, something does go wrong."  
  
Sheena moved to the front of the class, "Alright kids. Time to settle down." She waited for the class to become quiet. "We have visitors here today. They're going to help us with our unit 'Careers.' I would like everyone to say good morning."  
  
A chorus of 'good mornings' followed and Sitya smirked. "Has them well trained. Doesn't she?"  
  
The night before, Sheena had told them that they would stand in front of the class and give a short blurb about what they did. Any questions would wait until everyone had had a chance to speak.  
  
Dawn went first. "Hi. I'm an archaeologist. I read old texts and if anything sounds interesting I go out and try to find what the text is talking about."  
  
Juella and Troi went next, since they both did the same thing Troi spoke for them. "Both of us are doctors. We work with the sick and try to figure out how to make them better."  
  
Sitya stood up. "Hello. I'm a forensic pathologist. I try to figure out unexplained or violent deaths. I collect evidence for the police that helps them catch the killer."  
  
The four visitors stood to one side and let Sheena talk to the class. "Any questions?"  
  
A whole bunch of hands shot up in the air.  
  
  
  
Sheena had finished her training and Eileen didn't have any deadlines to meet. So on Saturday, the two women packed and later that evening the whole group of women were at the airport. On the way there and on the plane to Richmond, the group of girls did their best in filling in what had happened to them during the past four years. Eileen and Sheena also got to know Juella better and found that they liked her a lot.  
  
"So what are we doing here?" Sheena asked as they stepped off the plane.  
  
"This is where we're meeting the guys and I'm just going to run over to my work and house, to see if everything is alright." Sitya answered.  
  
Troi continued, "The guys went to pick up some other guests for the wedding. It's sort of like this whole reunion thing. We haven't been all together for about four years."  
  
The walked out into the parking lot and found Sitya's car. They all piled in and Sitya drove them to her new house.  
  
Sitya pulled up into a driveway, surrounded by trees and stopped in front of a large log house. Flower beds were full of brilliant colors and a small fountain was flowing in front of the porch.  
  
There was a bright red minivan sitting in front of the garage and about a dozen people could be seen lounging around on the deck.  
  
Sitya started to get excited and hurriedly parked the car. She got out, "Obi! Obi! Obi!"  
  
A person moved from the group and ran down to meet her. They met and Sitya leaped onto him, both toppled to the ground, laughing hysterically.  
  
Troi watched and started laughing and saw that others were doing the same thing. Jack walked up beside her and gave her a very long and warm hug.  
  
"I thought we were the ones supposed to be doing that sort of thing." He whispered in her ear.  
  
Troi shrugged and gave him a quick kiss, "We can do that sort of thing later."  
  
Troi went about and started introducing everyone whom hadn't met yet. "Sheena, Eileen these people here are Jack, my fiancé. Rick, one of the best men. Obi-Wan, the other best man. And the rest are Harry Tasker, Martin Riggs, Gil Grissom, Blackburn, Indiana Jones, John McClane, and Blade."  
  
The two women leaned forward and exchanged handshakes.  
  
Eileen started looking around, "Where are all the little hobbits you were talking about?"  
  
Sheena joined in, "And all the elves and wizards?"  
  
"We thought it best just to pick people up in stages. People from Earth group together first, that would be done in little stages too. First it was going to Stony, then Richmond. Next is London and the Scotland, where we will be going to Coruscant for awhile. Then finally Middle-Earth, the last two we're going to be going back and forth. This whole wedding is going to be a huge thing. Lots of people are invited and some are bigger than others. It's going to take a lot of organization to have everyone fed and to be there when it starts." Troi explained.  
  
  
  
Troi and her bridesmaids, minus Sitya, sat out in the back yard and started to talk about the soon to be wedding.  
  
"What's your wedding going to look like?" Eileen asked.  
  
"I'm thinking all pale colors. Pink, purple and blue, maybe green. There's going to be this little platform with stairs leading up to it and flowers all over the place. Like a nice overgrown garden."  
  
"What's your dress going to look like?" Sheena asked.  
  
Troi sighed, "I don't know exactly, I have a few ideas. I'm sure I'll know when I see it."  
  
Eileen pressed her, "Tell us your ideas."  
  
Troi laughed, "All right. I want it to back less. You know the kind of shirts that tie up at the neck?" At her friends' nods she continued. "I want a slit down the middle, like the medieval dresses, they had. The ones with the full dress that makes you look like you're a bell. And there should be some sort of faint design on it I think. Flowers or something."  
  
"Sounds good." Dawn said.  
  
"Where are you going to get the dress?"  
  
"I think in London. There's someone who lives there and is a close friend. She said that she would take us out to look. I better find one, or I'm in real trouble! I won't have time after I get back to Coruscant."  
  
"You are going to have fun there too, right? You can't just plan for your wedding the whole time. You'll have to show us some of the sites on this planet and stuff. I have to go shopping!" Sheena told her.  
  
  
  
Sitya raced into her work building and headed straight for her boss's office. Obi-Wan slowly followed after her, already knowing where she was going.  
  
She stepped inside the office and saw Rose, Dr. Scarpetta's secretary, sitting at her desk.  
  
"Is Dr. Scarpetta in?"  
  
Rose looked up and gave her a warm smile. "Yes she is. Just got in too. How are things going for your friend's wedding?"  
  
Sitya stopped to chat, a rare occasion. "Great! Thing's are going as planned, no big mess ups or anything."  
  
"Does your friend have a dress yet?"  
  
"No. But she has a pretty good idea of what she wants. I'll take pictures." She started walking further into the office, Obi-Wan just coming through the door as well.  
  
Rose turned to him. "Make sure you get pictures of her. I want to see her in bridesmaid dress."  
  
Obi-Wan laughed as he followed Sitya. "So do I." He stepped into Dr. Scarpetta's office and saw Sitya with a surprised look on her face.  
  
"Are you serious? Until the wedding's over?" she asked in disbelieve.  
  
Dr. Scarpetta nodded. "Yes I'm sure."  
  
"But the wedding's like four months away! Isn't that a long time not to work?"  
  
Sitya's boss shrugged and glanced over at Obi-Wan. "It's all been arranged."  
  
Sitya looked over and gave him an accusing glare. "You went behind my back? Again?!"  
  
Obi-Wan shrugged sheepishly. "I got here first and thought I'd save you the trouble of asking." He studied her and hoped she didn't plan on beating him. He started backing up when she advanced on him.  
  
Dr. Scarpetta interrupted. "I assure you Sitya, everything is all right. It's not everyday one of your friends gets married. And less still when you're one of the bridesmaids and get to help organize the wedding. Go. Have fun."  
  
Sitya stood and gave her a doubtful look.  
  
"Don't make me turn it into an assignment."  
  
"It's not like you've never threatened that before." Obi-Wan sniggered.  
  
Again Sitya gave him a dirty look and turned back to her boss. "Then you're going to have to come too."  
  
"To the wedding?"  
  
Sitya rolled her eyes. "Isn't that what we've just been talking about?"  
  
"Why would I come?"  
  
"Because I want you to and Troi said I could invite who ever I wanted. Marino, Lucy and Jo are coming too. They don't know it yet, but they are."  
  
Dr. Scarpetta looked at the determined young woman. "All right. When should I and the others be ready?"  
  
"I'll pick you up on July 19th. Be ready and no excuses. Or else I could become violent."  
  
Scarpetta agreed and picked up the phone to make the arrangements and that she would be gone for five days. Sitya left to check on her office and do any last minute assignments before she left. Obi-Wan sat down in front of Scarpetta and waited until she was done talking on the phone.  
  
When she was, she faced Obi-Wan. "Anything new?"  
  
Obi-Wan slowly shook his head. "Nothing has changed since the murders on Coruscant." He paused. "I think he's waiting for something."  
  
Scarpetta looked at the door for any sign of Sitya returning. "Do you think something will happen before the wedding?"  
  
Obi-Wan started laughing. "I hope not, for his sake. Sitya would be so mad at him for ruining Troi's wedding, he wouldn't stand a chance."  
  
  
  
Everyone present at Sitya's house was in the backyard, enjoying the last rays of the sun and the hot dogs which were still on the barbecue.  
  
Riggs started walking towards the house and asked Sitya where she kept the mustard.  
  
"How the hell am I supposed to know? I just live here."  
  
Obi-Wan got up to show Riggs where the mustard was kept.  
  
Troi gave Sitya an amused glance. "He knows more about your house and the stuff in it than you do."  
  
"I've been busy at work and helping a friend plan her wedding." Sitya jokingly shot back. "There's not a lot of time for me to go grocery shopping, let alone know where everything is kept."  
  
Troi turned to Dawn. "How long do you think she'd last without him?"  
  
"Hey! I was doing all right without him for three years. I'm still alive anyway."  
  
"So when you were living by yourself, did you cook?"  
  
"Nope. McDonald's was my kitchen."  
  
Troi gave her a disgusted look. "That's not really healthy."  
  
Sitya shrugged. "I'm gonna die someday anyway. Besides, I'm still healthy enough to kick Obi-Wan's ass and he's practically a full fledged Jedi Knight."  
  
Jack sniggered. "He must be a real bad one then, if a little forensic pathologist can beat him up."  
  
Troi pushed him off the chair he was sitting on. "The same would go for you, since I'm a little Jedi Healer and I can beat the crap out of you."  
  
Everyone laughed as Riggs and Obi-Wan returned to the little gathering. Riggs sat on the porch steps and Obi-Wan laid out on the grass, his head resting on Sitya's lap. "What's so funny?" he asked.  
  
"Just talking about how bad a Jedi Knight you and Jack make." Sitya replied.  
  
"How are we bad one's?"  
  
"How practically non-Jedi can kick your ass." Troi supplied.  
  
Obi-Wan put a cocky grin on his face. "Maybe I let her win, 'cause I like it." He raised an eyebrow and looked up at Sitya.  
  
She blushed and looked away. "Get off me." She mumbled.  
  
Obi-Wan's grin grew. "Make me."  
  
Sitya decided not to do or say anything.  
  
Blackburn turned to the engaged couple. "How are the wedding plans coming?"  
  
Jack shrugged. "Great. I think all that really needs to be done is the fittings for clothes and the food being prepared."  
  
Riggs talked around his hot dog. "So all the guests have been invited?"  
  
Jack nodded.  
  
"How many?"  
  
The couple exchanged glances. "Lots." They both said.  
  
"What exactly is 'lots'?" Riggs pressed.  
  
Troi put a finger to her chin and thought. "Well. everyone that went on that mission is going. Then we decided to invite everyone that helped us there. Dragons, fairies, unicorns." she paused. "I think their entire cities have been invited."  
  
Jack took up the list for her. "Then there's the professors at Hogwarts. They volunteered to help with the food."  
  
Troi continued. "Then there's Rivendell. The elves are allowing us to have the wedding based there. Actually in a field near there, but the city will be our 'base of operations'. Lastly there's the Jedi Temple. The whole Temple."  
  
"That's going to be a lot of people to feed." Sheena put in.  
  
Troi nodded. "Especially the dragons."  
  
Grissom asked a question. "Where are all the guests staying?"  
  
"There's going to be tents set up for everyone. Except for the people closer to the wedding. They'll be staying in Rivendell."  
  
Riggs perked up. "Do I get to stay in Rivendell?"  
  
Jack nodded.  
  
"So I'm like this VIP?"  
  
Again Jack nodded. "I guess."  
  
"There's still one thing that I would like to know." Riggs said. "Who's going to be leading the ceremony?"  
  
"Master Yoda." Troi told them.  
  
Riggs choked on his beer. "Hey! Isn't that the little green squirt you told me about Sitya? The one that talks funny?"  
  
Sitya glared at him and wished he'd shut up. Jack was giving her a look, while everyone else was laughing.  
  
"Hmm. In trouble you are." Obi-Wan laughed.  
  
  
  
The weekend was spent with friends catching up on news and planning big celebrations and parties before and after the upcoming wedding.  
  
Since the group decided that what they would do would be based on a majority, the girls usually lost and ended up going to where the men wanted to go.  
  
On Saturday night the men decided they wanted to go out to a club, while the women just wanted to stay home. About one in the morning, which would make it Sunday, the guys got into a really stupid fight. Another group of men were at the club and started hitting on the group of girls, sitting at a table and discussing wedding details. The two drunken groups of men converged and all hell broke loss. It was with a few tactfully placed bunches and kicks the girls delivered, that got the men to sober up and act like grown men.  
  
After that happened, they all went back to Sitya's house and had their own party.  
  
Obi-Wan sat on the porch and looked out the backyard. He was drinking a beer and laughing as he watched Jack chase Troi around. He glanced over at Sitya and saw that she wasn't drinking anything. "How come you're not drinking anything?"  
  
Sitya glanced down at him. "'Cause I remember the last time you drank too much. And I think one of us has to stay sober so you don't do anything stupid."  
  
Obi-Wan made a face. "I wasn't acting stupid."  
  
Sitya just rolled her eyes and watched as Troi turned the tables and tackled Jack. He landed on his butt with a large 'thump.'  
  
Eileen and Sheena were watching Riggs and Blackburn trying to start a fire. Both girls had thought it wise to hide the matches and anything fire related from them. They didn't want to see what a bunch of drunk guys would do with fire.  
  
"No man! I'm in the military so let me do it." Blackburn screamed at Riggs.  
  
Riggs threw a stick at him in disgust. "Fine! You do it."  
  
Blackburn got on his hands and knees and started twirling a stick in between his hands to start a fire.  
  
Eileen couldn't watch and not laugh. Starting a fire that way might have worked, except the stick the two men were using was wet. And even then it didn't help that they had had a couple drinks too many.  
  
Other members of the group were off doing their own thing as well. Some staring at bugs and others watched as Blade and Indiana Jones fought each other.  
  
Later that day most of them would be leaving to go back to their respective jobs and wouldn't see each other again until the wedding.  
  
Sitya got up and decided now would be a good time to leave. She still had to pack her things to travel to England and that was, well. today. Sitya also decided that her friends were having too much fun to interrupt them. She would collect their things as well and have it prepared for their flight.  
  
  
  
The group met Lara Croft at the airport. She picked them up in a limousine and drove them to the Manor. A large dinner was waiting for them on the summer deck. Hillary was busy moving from the kitchen to the table, ensuring that everyone had everything they wanted or needed. Bryce was sitting in his chair fiddling with a new contraption. And Lara was telling the rest of the group the schedule for the next few weeks. Dress selection and fittings, food tasting and of course the cake. She also told them that there were plans for *fun*.  
  
"Hey!" Eileen started. "Do you think we could go to Scotland?"  
  
Lara nodded. "Yes. why would you want to go there?"  
  
"Sheena needs a guy and she wants one from Scotland."  
  
Lara raised an eyebrow. "Really? Why one from Scotland?"  
  
Sheena shrugged, blushing a little. "I don't know. I just like them."  
  
Sitya started laughing. "Let's get her one. That should be one of the 'fun' things on the list. 'Get Sheena a Scottish guy'. That would be fun. Troi could scope'em out for you, she's good at that. Dawn and Eileen could interrogate him and I'll just beat him if he messes with you."  
  
"Do you always think of yourself as violent?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"Only when someone pisses me off." She said cheerfully.  
  
Eileen paused for a minute. "Isn't Scotland where Prince William is going to school?"  
  
Lara nodded, "I know him. Very nice fellow."  
  
"You know him!?"  
  
Lara shrugged. "Why not? I went up there and gave a lecture on my travels. He enjoyed it very much and we've kept contact ever since."  
  
Eileen started laughing. "Hey Sitya! Maybe you could meet him."  
  
Sitya scowled. "I don't see why all this should be of interest to me."  
  
"Yes you do. Remember in high school? You used to dream about him."  
  
Sitya just gave her an evil look.  
  
"You played laser tag with him and stuff."  
  
Obi-Wan had a hurt expression on his face. "Do you dream about me?"  
  
"I *do* stuff with you."  
  
"You didn't answer the question."  
  
"I. I don't have to answer that."  
  
Obi-Wan sat back with a smile on his face.  
  
"Maybe I could arrange for you to meet him." Lara stated.  
  
"Don't you dare!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"'Cause it'd just be embarrassing!" Sitya hissed.  
  
"That would be something to see." Jack joked.  
  
Bryce looked up from his work. "He even emailed Lara about you."  
  
Hillary stood at the head of the table. "And wrote letters."  
  
Lara glared at the two of them. "How the hell do you know?"  
  
"Scanning computer systems for viruses."  
  
"Cleaning your desk."  
  
Sitya gave Lara a disbelieving look. "Huh?"  
  
"Oh. She wrote back." Bryce stated.  
  
"What?!" Sitya shrieked.  
  
"He wanted to know about you. He's really interested in all that forensic stuff. Besides, you made headlines when you became a forensic pathologist- the youngest one ever. The whole world knows about you." Lara sat back. "I think you two would get along."  
  
Sitya rolled her eyes. "Please. As soon as someone actually realizes that I work with dead people, they run." Obi-Wan sat up to defend himself. "Except for you. Either you haven't realized it yet or something is seriously wrong with you."  
  
"I think I'm fine, thank you very much." He scowled.  
  
Lara stood up suddenly. "I think it's time to do something fun. Let's go to Stonehenge."  
  
  
  
Troi stood in front of the mirror and frowned. She fingered the white material and looked down at the dress. "I don't know. what do you think?"  
  
"I think it makes you short and squat." Dawn stated.  
  
Troi smiled. "Is that a nice way of saying I look fat?"  
  
Dawn shrugged and nodded.  
  
Sheena looked up from the magazine she was reading. "Egad! What made you think of even trying that on?!"  
  
Sitya looked at her too. "Makes your butt look big and your boobs are non-existent."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"Did you want me to lie?"  
  
"No." Troi stepped off the stool, depressed. "I'm getting no where!" she moaned.  
  
Lara walked over and squeezed her shoulder. "I'll see if this place has any other dresses." She disappeared out of the room.  
  
Troi sighed and sat down. "I'm actually tired of doing this."  
  
Eileen rolled her eyes. "No wonder. How many places have we been to?"  
  
"Six, including this one. Not to mention that Troi tried on at least 50 dresses at each store." Sitya stated, flipping through a magazine and frowned. "I've already read this one."  
  
"Hopefully the guys are having better luck." Said Troi.  
  
"If Jack's as picky as you. no." Dawn stated.  
  
Lara walked in. "Vitero says there are some older collections that he can bring out. He also said he would get us some refreshments."  
  
"Good!" Sitya said. "I'm starving!"  
  
"Don't eat or drink too much." Lara warned. "We're going out for a rather large supper."  
  
"Where?" Troi asked.  
  
Lara gave her a smile. "It's a surprise."  
  
A short fat man with incredibly thinning hair walked in, followed by a train of carts and the people who pushed them.  
  
"Lady Croft!" he held his hands open. "I hope one of these will be to the bride's liking."  
  
Lara nodded her head. "Thank you Vitero. You've been most helpful."  
  
The food and drink carts were rolled in and the young women practically dove at it.  
  
Troi started giggling with a mouthful of doughnut. "Wouldn't it be funny if we started a food fight?"  
  
Eileen nodded her head. "Yeah it would. But do you really wanna get booted out *before* you've found your dress?"  
  
"Good point." She walked over and started browsing through the dresses. She stopped and pulled one out. "Oh my gosh! This one might be it!" she dashed into the change room.  
  
"About time." Sitya muttered. "Where's the rest of the magazines?" she started looking around.  
  
Lara looked over at her. "You've read all of them."  
  
"Except for this one." Eileen held one up with a cover of Prince William.  
  
"Oh shut up!"  
  
Everyone laughed and joked until Troi walked out. They all sobered when they saw her.  
  
"Oh my gosh Troi! You look beautiful." Dawn told her.  
  
"I agree." Juella said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
The rest of the group nodded.  
  
Troi smiled and ran over to the mirror to have a look. The dress was strapless and split up the middle, reaching above her kneecaps. It was white and had a faint silver pattern of flowers.  
  
Troi turned in front of the mirror to look at the back and was happy. "Should I get it?"  
  
"Heck yes!" Sitya said.  
  
"Hehe!" Troi started hopping around the room singing, 'I got my wedding dress!'  
  
  
  
The women drove up to the Croft mansion where Hillary took the dress to put it somewhere safe.  
  
"Are the guys here Hillary?"  
  
"Yes Miss Croft. They arrived here shortly before you. They are all in the library."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
They walked into the library and found the guys laughing hysterically.  
  
"What's so funny?" Troi walked over and sat on Jack's lap.  
  
Rick explained. "He's pants ripped when he was bending over."  
  
"Right up the back!" Obi-Wan added laughing.  
  
Jack turned red and Troi patted his arm.  
  
"Did you find a suit?" Lara asked.  
  
"Yes. After four stores." Rick said tiredly.  
  
"Why four?"  
  
"Jack couldn't find anything he liked. 'This button's too big. It scratches. It smells funny.'" Obi-Wan imitated a whiny voice.  
  
"It was the truth." Jack defended himself.  
  
Sitya laughed. "Well we went to six stores and Troi couldn't find anything either. 'This one makes me look fat. My butt looks big.'"  
  
The couple turned red.  
  
Bryce walked in with a black thing on his head and goggles that covered his eyes.  
  
"What is that?" Sheena pointed to the thing.  
  
Bryce turned towards her. "It's my new funky doodle."  
  
"And what is that?" Juella asked.  
  
"I can check up on the computer system from anywhere in the house." He started walking forward and ran into a chair. "Ouch! Haven't quite worked out the bugs yet that let me see where I'm going."  
  
Lara rolled her eyes. "Bryce, take that thing off."  
  
"Why?" a pair of goggled eyes looked towards her.  
  
"Because it looks absolutely stupid."  
  
"Fine then." he took it off slowly and looked at it. "I don't think it looks that bad."  
  
Hillary walked in and spoke quietly to Lara.  
  
She listened and then smiled. "Good." She stood up. "I think it's time we start getting ready for dinner. Try to dress formal."  
  
"What do you mean formal?" Sitya asked.  
  
"As in nice."  
  
"How nice?"  
  
Lara sighed. "How many ways of nice do you think there are?"  
  
"Lots. Around the house it's sweat pants and a shirt. That's nice for that. Then jeans a shirt for going out. And suits for work."  
  
"I'll leave it up to you to decide." Lara told her.  
  
Sitya frowned. "Jeans. There's no way I'm putting on anything that's uncomfortable."  
  
Lara shrugged. "All right." She then turned to Hillary and spoke quietly. He nodded and then left.  
  
  
  
Everyone sat in the back of the limousine and chatted. Hillary was up front driving. All were wearing formal wear, suits or evening gowns, except for Sitya in her jeans.  
  
"Where're we going Lara?" Eileen asked. "We've been driving for almost an hour."  
  
"We're almost there." She assured.  
  
"Hey cool!" Sheena pointed out the window. "Check that castle out!"  
  
Everyone looked out the window to the approaching castle. Hillary was driving straight towards it and soon was parked at the entrance.  
  
"What are we doing?" Sitya asked. "Playing tourist before supper?"  
  
Lara shrugged. "You could look at it that way." She climbed out and the other followed. "This," she gestured to the building in front of them, "is Windsor Castle."  
  
"Cool!" Dawn exclaimed. "I'm at a castle."  
  
Hillary took the lead and led them though a sprawling colorful garden. He reached a large entrance and held out a card to one of the guards.  
  
The big man studied it and nodded. He gestured for the other two guards to open the imposing doors.  
  
Again Hillary took the lead and walked into a grand receiving room filled with flags, family crests and other ornaments that filled the walls.  
  
A distinguished looking man hurried towards them. "Lady Croft! How lovely for you to come. The Queen is waiting for you in the dining hall."  
  
"The Queen!" Sitya shrieked. "You gotta be friggin' kidding me!" she looked slightly uncomfortable. "Do I have to bow?"  
  
"I think ladies curtsey." Dawn giggled.  
  
The man turned. "If you'll follow me." He led them through a large passageway and walked into a room with a very large table, set up with expensive china and burning candles.  
  
The man announced them to the Queen and each stepped forward to introduce themselves. Bowing and curtsying to the monarch.  
  
Once they finished that, they mingled with the other guests. All of whom were wearing very formal wear.  
  
"I kinda feel out of place." Sitya fidgeted.  
  
Lara walked over to her. "I had Hillary select a dress for you and brought it. Would you like to change?"  
  
Sitya shrugged. "All right."  
  
Lara smiled. "First there is someone I want you to meet."  
  
Eileen ran up to them and grabbed Sitya's arm. "You've *got* to check this out!" she dragged Sitya away. "You're not going to believe this! He's here!"  
  
"What the heck are you talking about?" Sitya fought to get her arm back.  
  
"Just think! You could play laser tag with him for real!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Eileen stopped and pointed to a group of young men in suits, standing in a corner. "There he is!"  
  
"Who?" Sitya looked at the men and couldn't figure out what Eileen was talking about. Then she saw him. "Holy shit!" she whispered.  
  
Lara walked up beside them, Obi-Wan following behind her.  
  
"Come. I'll introduce you to him." She took Sitya's arm and started walking towards the group.  
  
"No way!" Sitya fought and tried to run away. "No way I'm going over there! Over my dead body!" she hissed  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because it's *weird*!"  
  
Lara rolled her eyes. "Get over it." She continued to drag Sitya over. Eileen and Obi-Wan followed.  
  
"I don't see what's so great about him." Obi-Wan mumbled.  
  
Prince William looked up and saw them coming. He excused himself from his group and met them. "Lady Croft! So nice to see you."  
  
"I've told you before to call me Lara."  
  
They shook hands and Lara stepped back to introduce Eileen. "This is Eileen Mentah. She's one of my guests." She turned to Obi-Wan. "This is Ben Kenobi, another of my guests. And this is Doctor Sitya Basts."  
  
William smiled at each in turn and shook their hands. "Wow." He smiled at Sitya. "I finally get to meet the famous forensic pathologist. I've read so much about you."  
  
Sitya looked slightly ill. "Great."  
  
"I have so many questions to ask you. Maybe we could have lunch together some day."  
  
Sitya looked even more ill.  
  
"Where's the couple to be married?" William politely asked.  
  
"They're around here somewhere." Eileen provided. She gave Sitya an evil smile. "Do you by any chance play laser tag?"  
  
"I absolutely love the sport! But I prefer paintball more."  
  
Sitya looked like she was ready to throw up. "This is completely embarrassing." She whispered to Obi-Wan.  
  
He leaned over and whispered back to her. "You were never like this around me."  
  
"That's because I was too busy getting mad at you. I didn't have time to feel sick." She teased.  
  
"I'm sorry Dr. Basts, but I couldn't help noticing your choice of attire."  
  
Sitya looked down at her dark jeans and black shirt. "I didn't know we were coming here. Besides, this is practically as formal as I get. Lara said she had something for me to change into."  
  
Lara nodded and looked for Hillary, she waved him over when she spotted him. "Hillary will get the dress for you."  
  
"Dress?" Sitya asked.  
  
"Yes. We've all heard how much you enjoy them." Lara smiled.  
  
"Thank you so much!" she said sarcastically.  
  
"I can show you to a room where you can change." William offered.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I'll go with you." Obi-Wan stated.  
  
Sitya rolled her eyes. "I know how to dress myself you know."  
  
Obi-Wan gave her a cocky smile. "You never know."  
  
She rolled her eyes again. "Come on Hillary." The group walked off.  
  
Troi, Jack and the rest of Lara's guests walked over to where Lara was standing.  
  
"This place is unbelievable!" Troi gushed.  
  
"Sheena! Guess what!" Eileen shrieked. "We just met Prince William!"  
  
Sheena gave a doubtful look. "Really?"  
  
"Of course! After all, we've already met the Queen. Why not a prince?"  
  
"Where is he then?" Dawn asked.  
  
"He took Sitya to a room where she could change." Lara told them.  
  
"When's the food coming?" Jack whined.  
  
"Not for awhile." Lara said. "Now is the time to mingle."  
  
Troi clapped her hands. "Mingling! I'm good at that. Come on Jack! Let's go. Maybe we could find a waiter or something that'll take pity on you." She dragged him off.  
  
Eileen grabbed Sheena. "Let's go see if we can find Prince Harry."  
  
  
  
"There's absolutely no way I'm coming out in this!" Sitya angrily said.  
  
"You have to." Obi-Wan told her. "You all ready threw your jeans and shirt over. And I'm not giving them back." He added.  
  
"Give them back!" Sitya fingered the dress behind the curtain she was standing. "I feel like I'm pulling a Jennifer Lopez!"  
  
"Lara wouldn't give you anything that was that bad."  
  
"Yes she would!" Sitya hissed. "She even gave me these killer sandals too. My feet are already aching."  
  
"I'll carry you then." Obi-Wan was getting impatient. "If you don't come out I'll just walk around the curtain and see you anyway."  
  
"You do that and I'll kill you!" Sitya started to freak. She looked down at the tight black dress, which was revealing more of her than she would have liked. "First I'll kill Lara." She stated.  
  
Prince William was looking slightly uncomfortable. "I'm sure that I could find you another dress. There's sure to be some in this castle."  
  
Sitya sighed. "No. hey! One of you give me your suit jacket." She demanded.  
  
"Sitya we've wasted enough time in here. Dinner should be starting soon."  
  
"Please! Just give me your jacket. I'll do anything!"  
  
"No."  
  
William started to shrug out of his jacket and talked to the curtain. "I'll give you mine, but you have to promise to give it back when we reach the dining hall."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."  
  
"And you have to have lunch with me."  
  
Obi-Wan frowned and crossed his arms.  
  
"Sure. Just give me the bloody thing!"  
  
William tossed over the jacket and Sitya slipped it on, buttoning it up all the way to the top.  
  
She walked back out. "All right. We can go now."  
  
The three walked back towards the dining hall and soon stood in front of it.  
  
"Can I have my jacket back now?" William asked.  
  
"Do you really want it?"  
  
William just held out his hand.  
  
"All right." Sitya said slowly. She took off the jacket and handed it to William. Then she quickly pulled Obi-Wan in front and to the side of her. "You stay here." She told him.  
  
Obi-Wan looked down at her. "You look nice."  
  
"Ssh!" Sitya blushed.  
  
"I agree." William put in.  
  
"Right. well whatever. Let's get this over with." Sitya held onto Obi- Wan's arm, doing her best to cover herself.  
  
"You know," Obi-Wan muttered, "people are going to see you at the table."  
  
"I'll go hungry." Sitya meekly said.  
  
Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "You know, for someone who is so confident about herself, you can be pretty dumb sometimes."  
  
Sitya shrugged. "That's who I am. Take it or leave it."  
  
Sheena and Eileen walked over with disappointed looks on their faces.  
  
"Why so glum?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"We can't find Prince Harry anywhere." Sheena told them.  
  
"My brother's still in school. He won't be here this evening." William told them.  
  
Sheena looked over and covered her mouth in surprise.  
  
Eileen leaned over, so only Sheena could hear her. "I told you he was here." She turned to William. "Lara said that we would be playing paintball on Sunday and we have room for one more person. Do you wanna come?"  
  
"Sure! I'd love too. I don't have anything planned for this weekend. I'll have to clear it with my bodyguards first." He turned to Sitya. "Maybe tomorrow we could have that lunch that you owe me."  
  
Sitya just shrugged.  
  
The dining hall was filled with people and there was a quiet buzz of people talking. Dinner was announced by a servant and people went to find their seats at the table.  
  
"This has got to be the worst night of my life." Sitya confided in Troi.  
  
Troi gave her a sympathetic pat on the arm. "It'll be over soon." She tried to assure her.  
  
  
  
Troi and Jack made their way to the summer deck and found Lara, already eating and sipping tea.  
  
"Morning." Troi greeted.  
  
Lara looked up from her cup and smiled. "Good morning. I trust you slept well since it's," she looked at her watch, "9:30."  
  
Troi laughed. "Of course we did. I think we have a pretty good excuse for sleeping in. We were out pretty late."  
  
"Or early." Jack mumbled. "Is there any coffee in this house?"  
  
"Here you are sir." Hillary set down a cup in front of him.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Is Sitya up yet?" Lara asked.  
  
Troi frowned. "I don't think so. Why?"  
  
"She has a lunch date with Prince William in about 30 minutes. He phoned at 8:00 and I made arrangements for the two of them."  
  
"Sitya's gonna freak." Troi chuckled. "Should we waked her up?"  
  
"I was thinking of doing that in a few minutes. Should I?"  
  
"It's your life." Troi stated. "You're already in deep crap for that dress thing and that dinner in the first place." She pointed out.  
  
Lara shrugged. "I've defended myself from worse."  
  
Troi almost choked on her water. "That's what you think." She put down her glass and stood up. "I'll go wake her up now."  
  
  
  
Sitya slowly woke up and found that her head was slightly fuzzy. 'Just need more sleep.' she told herself.  
  
She couldn't get back to sleep and irratibly tossed around in her bed. She started thinking about last night.  
  
In reality she didn't think Prince William was all that bad. He was smart, charming, good looking.  
  
"Urg!" she rolled over and buried her head in a pillow. "I'm turning girly."  
  
She did like to spend time with him. They shared simialr interests and he actually acted like he was grown up. More than she could about Obi- Wan that night. He just continued to get more childish as the night progressed.  
  
She heard her door open. "Go away." She said in her pillow.  
  
"Sorry." Sitya heard Troi say. "Were you sleeping?"  
  
Sitya sat up, slowly opening her eyes and peered at Troi. "Trying to."  
  
"I think you should get dressed." Troi cautiously said.  
  
Sitya immediately became suspicious. "Why?"  
  
"Prince William's going to be here around 10:00."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"He's going to pick you up for lunch."  
  
"What time is it?" Sitya hopped out of bed, frantically looking for a clock.  
  
"9:35."  
  
Sitya loudly swore. "Is this a formal thing again?'  
  
Shannnon shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
Sitya stormed out of the room. "Where is she?"  
  
Shannnon gulped. "Out on the summer deck."  
  
Sitya practically ran to where Lara was and Hillary was unfortunate to say something to her.  
  
"Good morn-"  
  
"Save it Hillary!" Sitya cut him off. She found Lara sitting at the table. "What the hell do you think you're doing!" Sitya demanded.  
  
Lara raised an eyebrow. "Eating breakfast."  
  
"Shut up! You know what I mean."  
  
"Oh. You're talking about the lunch today."  
  
Sitya just stood and glared at her.  
  
"Well," Lara started, "you already had plans to have lunch with him. I just arranged the time."  
  
"I didn't-" Sitya stopped herself and sighed. She did agree to have lunch with him. All because she was too chicken shit to walk down a hall in a dress. "Is it a dress up thing again?"  
  
Lara smiled. "No. I believe he said it was a picnic. Dress how you like. I also suggest you hurry. Prince William is usually on time. So you have about," she glanced at her watch, "15 minutes."  
  
  
  
Lara had been right, William had been on time and she had just finished getting ready. Now she sat in his new and very clean, BMW frantically trying to think of something to say.  
  
Sitya inwardly swore at herself. She had never been good at small talk. Maybe she should have asked Troi for a few pointers while she was getting ready.  
  
"So what am I supposed to call you?"  
  
"Call me?" Prince William glanced at her. Taking his attention off the wrong side of the road.  
  
"Yeah. Prince William, Prince Will, or just plain William or Will? I guess Fresh Prince of Bel-Air wouldn't work."  
  
"You can call me William."  
  
"Just William huh? Isn't that disrespectful or something?"  
  
"Not if you're my friend. I hope I won't have to call you Doctor."  
  
Sitya laughed. "No. Don't do that! First month of being called that was all right, but it kinda got annoying after awhile. But I still have to use it at work." She glanced around. "Are you going to have problems with the paparazzi where we're going?"  
  
William shrugged. "Shouldn't. I have two bodyguards with me anyway."  
  
"Bodyguards huh?" she jerked her thumb to point behind them. "You mean those two driving that bright red car?"  
  
"You saw them?" William chuckled.  
  
"Hard not to." Sitya snorted. "Besides, I could take on a few people at once, if we get into trouble."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes." Sitya crossed her arms, thinking he didn't believe her.  
  
"Then I look forward to seeing you in action. Not that I want anything bad to happen."  
  
William pulled his car into a parking lot that was literally in the middle of no where. Grassland stretched out and around them and a little stream was out in front of them. Only three other cars were there, none of the occupants could be seen. The red bodyguard car parked a respectful distance away.  
  
William unbuckled his seat belt and hopped out. Sitya followed him to the back of the car, where he opened the trunk and pulled out a large basket and a blanket. He handed the green plaid blanket to her.  
  
"Follow me." William led her a short distance away from the creek and set up their stuff.  
  
Sitya glanced back to where the bodyguards sat in their car. "Are they going to stay there the entire time?"  
  
William nodded.  
  
Sitya frowned. "I don't think I'd be able to do that." She paused. "Ever try to make life difficult for them?"  
  
"No. Do you always try to make things difficult for others?"  
  
Sitya pretended to be snotty. "I do try. Where's the food?"  
  
William opened the basket. "What do you want?"  
  
"Have any peanut and jelly?" she asked hopefully.  
  
William laughed and handed her one.  
  
Sitya eagerly took it and started eating. "So, tell me about yourself." Sitya inwardly groaned. 'That was lame!'  
  
"What do you want to know?"  
  
"Favorite color."  
  
"Blue."  
  
"Isn't that the typical guy response?"  
  
William shrugged. "What's yours?"  
  
Sitya winced. "Purple."  
  
William laughed. "Isn't that the typical girl response?"  
  
"No. It's one *of* the girl responses. We have a lot more choice."  
  
  
  
They had spent all afternoon outside and both had had fun. Each had learned a lot about each other. Sitya asking questions of his life and William did the same with her.  
  
Sitya had also been asked to go with him to a charity ball tomorrow night. And to her surprise she had agreed right away.  
  
Now they were pulling into the drive of the Croft Manor and Sitya could see Hillary standing at the main entrance.  
  
William parked the car and the two climbed out. Hillary approached them.  
  
"Prince William, Lady Croft was wondering if you would like to join her and her guests in a game of paintball and a cup of tea afterwards."  
  
William frowned. "I'd have to check." He turned to go to his bodyguards.  
  
Sitya grabbed his arm. "Live a little. I don't think you have nearly as much fun as you should."  
  
William laughed. "I'll just go tell them then."  
  
Sitya nodded. "Good."  
  
  
  
Everyone stood outside behind the Croft mansion. All dressed in paintball equipment and wearing clothes that could afford to get dirty. They divided into teams and Sitya made sure Lara was on the one opposite her.  
  
Troi, William, Obi-Wan, Eileen and Juella were on Sitya's team. Jack, Rick, Dawn, Sheena and Bryce were on Lara's.  
  
The game would allow people to play even if they get hit. All would stay in the game as long as it lasted.  
  
They agreed that Sitya's group go in first, taking cover. Lara's team would follow after a few minutes.  
  
The paintball course was hilly and had various small buildings to take cover in. Obstacles or hideaways- whichever way you looked at it- littered the playing field.  
  
Should we split up or stay together?" William asked.  
  
"I don't care." Troi said. "As long as I get to hit Jack I'm happy."  
  
"Already trying to get rid of him and you're not even married yet." Sitya laughed. "Let's split up, but I want to go with Troi so I can see her peg her fiancé."  
  
Eileen and Juella decided to go together and the four women trotted off. Leaving the two men by themselves.  
  
"So." William started. "Where should we hide?"  
  
  
  
Troi and Sitya hunkered down in a small building that was raised among the trees. Two windows were facing opposite directions, each took one. They sat and waited.  
  
Troi couldn't stand the silence anymore and started to talk. "Where did you and Prince William go?"  
  
"Took me to a park." Sitya stared out the window, looking for Lara.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
Sitya rolled her eyes. "Ate. That's what you do at lunch. And small talk. You'd be very proud of me." Sitya beamed.  
  
"Anything happen?"  
  
Sitya frowned and looked at her friend. "What do you mean did 'anything happen'?"  
  
"Just wondering." Troi shrugged. "Don't have to get all testy."  
  
"I am not!" she started to giggle. "I guess I am. I need your help." Sitya looked down and fiddled with her gun.  
  
"With what?"  
  
"William asked me to go to this charity thing and I would like to be better prepared than the last formal thing I went to."  
  
Troi smiled. "Sure. When is it?"  
  
"Tomorrow night." Sitya looked back out the window to see Lara and Jack running from cover to cover. Sitya put a finger to her lips and motioned Troi over, pointing to where their opponents were.  
  
Troi's face spilt into a grin when she saw her fiancé. She held up three fingers and Sitya nodded.  
  
Both set up their guns while trying to remain hidden. Troi counted down from three and when her last finger went down, they both fired.  
  
Troi got Jack in the rear end. The yellow paint standing out on the dark green jumpsuit. He let out a yelp and ducked behind a metal barrel.  
  
Sitya shot Lara on the upper and middle back. Pink and yellow paint covered her. She tucked behind a rusted car.  
  
The two women gave each other high fives and laughed.  
  
"Point for the good guys!" Troi yelled at them.  
  
Paint started splattering around the window and made its way into the building.  
  
Sitya started laughing hysterically. "I think we pissed them off!"  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan and William carefully made their way around the course. They had been doing this for over an hour and neither had spoken to each other.  
  
Obi-Wan had heard Troi scream and decided to go there. He didn't care if Prince William followed. He did and Obi-Wan got slightly annoyed.  
  
Prince William spoke, making Obi-Wan jump. "What?" he hissed.  
  
"I was just wondering if you were going to where Sitya and Troi are."  
  
Obi-Wan clenched his jaw muscles at the Prince's polite question. "Yes."  
  
"Do you think they'll need help?"  
  
Obi-Wan snorted. "They're probably having a blast."  
  
He rounded the corner and spotted Lara and Jack, guns pointing towards a tree house, which was already splattered with a new layer of multicolored paint.  
  
Obi-Wan steadied his gun and sighted Jack. He fired, but nothing came out. Confused, he shook it and peered into the barrel. Everything seemed to be fine. He shook it again and fired to make sure.  
  
It did work and he heard a thump as something hit the ground. Obi-Wan looked up and saw the Prince face down, the back of his head covered in pink.  
  
  
  
Troi turned to Sitya. "Obi-Wan and Prince William are sneaking up on Lara and Jack."  
  
Sitya glanced up from reloading her gun. "Good." She climbed up and peered out the window.  
  
William was making his way towards their opponents, Obi-Wan behind him. Sitya frowned. "Something's wrong with Obi-Wan's gun." She watched him shake and fire. Right onto the back of William's head.  
  
"You friggin' retard!" she yelled at him.  
  
The two women climbed down from their tree house and ran to where the Prince was starting to sit up. The rest of the group was already crowding around him.  
  
"What the hell do you think you were doing!" Sitya demanded.  
  
Obi-Wan shrugged. "I'm sorry. My gun was jammed."  
  
"You still look before you shoot, idiot!"  
  
Obi-Wan was getting angry. "What's the big deal? He's fine."  
  
"I don't go around pegging your Masters in the back of the head! The least you can do is respect some of this planet's royalty!" Sitya glanced down at the Prince. "Are you all right?"  
  
William nodded. Lara and Sitya bent over to help him up.  
  
"You can have a shower back at the mansion. And we can look at it to see if it's bleeding." Lara told him.  
  
"This paint comes out, right?" William looked slightly worried.  
  
Sitya laughed. "Why? Don't think you'd be a hit at the charity ball?"  
  
William started laughing. "I don't think it would be considered proper."  
  
  
  
Sitya stood in front of her clothes. "Help me guys! I don't know what I'm supposed to wear."  
  
The women in the house all sat around Sitya's room.  
  
Troi held out a light blue dress with spaghetti straps. "What about this one?"  
  
"That's perfect! Blue's his favorite color."  
  
"You know his favorite color?" Eileen raised an eyebrow.  
  
Sitya shrugged. "He knows mine. Troi you have to plan my makeup."  
  
"Sitya. The charity ball isn't for another six hours. Why get ready now?"  
  
"This time I want to be prepared. No rush job this time." She glared at Lara.  
  
Dawn hesitated before she spoke. "Do you think Obi-Wan is getting jealous?"  
  
"Why would he be jealous?" Sitya had a confused look on her face.  
  
"Well you're spending a lot of time with Prince William and hardly any time with him."  
  
"We're just friends." Sitya stated. "And I'm just friends with Obi- Wan too."  
  
"Friends that kiss." Troi pointed out.  
  
Sitya scowled. "Well we never said that we were a couple. We haven't even talked about that."  
  
"Maybe you should." Lara told her.  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan paced his room. She had been gone for an hour and it was driving him nuts. What was she doing? What was *he* doing?  
  
"I can't take this anymore." He needed a plan. One started to rapidly form in his head. It had worked once before, so it could work again. He set off to find Troi.  
  
  
  
Sitya was having an absolute blast. The fact that she hadn't tripped yet was an extra bonus. She had been surprised to find that people at this ball were actually *interesting*. Sitya listened to an artist describe how he designed one of the murals on the wall. She fleetingly wondered how the others were doing back at the mansion.  
  
William came up beside her and excused them from the excited artist.  
  
"Having fun?"  
  
"I'm having a great time! This is so cool! Anyone else here I should meet?"  
  
William laughed. "No. I think you're met every person in this building. Time for something new."  
  
Sitya got excited. "What?"  
  
"Dancing."  
  
  
  
"No! You're supposed to put it on like this."  
  
Obi-Wan drew back and held the lipstick above his head, where Troi wouldn't be able to reach it. "I've done this before you know. I know what I'm doing."  
  
Troi stopped and laughed hysterically. "That's right! I heard about that from Sitya." She crossed her arms. "But you still look like your makeup exploded all over you."  
  
Obi-Wan frowned and glanced in the mirror. She was right, in fact he thought he looked absolutely disgusting. "All right then. Fix it."  
  
"First let's pick out your hair and dress so we can match the makeup." Troi walked over to a stand and selected a long blonde wig. "What about this one?"  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head and picked up a short black wig. "I've already done blonde. I want to try black."  
  
For the next fifteen minutes Troi did a rush job of making Obi-Wan look like woman. She gave up, he did look like a woman, but there was no way guys were going to ask him to dance. She told Obi- Wan this and he didn't have a problem with it. "I'm done then."  
  
"Whatever." Obi-Wan stood up. "Do you know how to get to this charity thing?"  
  
Troi gave him the slip of paper Sitya had given to her. For emergencies. "Have you ever thought of what would happen if Sitya caught you spying on her?"  
  
"I'm not spying! I'm just checking up on her."  
  
Troi raised her eyebrows. "Really? Then why are you disguising yourself?"  
  
"So she doesn't see me." He paused. "But I'm not spying." Obi-Wan grabbed his *purse* and stormed out the door almost tripping over his high heels.  
  
  
  
They had been dancing for over two hours and Sitya's feet were starting to kill her. "Ouch!" she hissed.  
  
"Are you all right?" William whispered.  
  
"My feet hurt." Sitya couldn't help whining.  
  
"Let's go sit down then." He led her off the dance floor and looked around for a place to sit. Every single chair was occupied. "Let's go outside then. There's benches in the garden."  
  
Sitya nodded and followed him out of the muggy room, into a warm night. "Ow, ow, ow." She kept repeating.  
  
William started laughing and Sitya got annoyed. "Glad my suffering is so amusing."  
  
"It's not. You just sound funny."  
  
Sitya spotted a fountain and hobbled over to it.  
  
"Why do you want to go there?"  
  
"My feet are absolutely disgusting and sweaty. And they're burning." Sitya sat on the edge of the fountain, untied her sandals and dipped her feet into the cool water. "That feels good."  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan stood behind a potted plant and watched Sitya and Prince William. They had been dancing for an hour, ever since Obi-Wan had first gotten here. He was getting annoyed, but that quickly changed to fear when he saw them leave the dance floor and disappear into the crowd.  
  
He panicked and quickly walked around the room. Obi-Wan gave up and decided to look outside.  
  
Obi-Wan walked out and spotted them sitting at a fountain. Both were laughing hard and he saw Sitya almost fall into the water. William's hand grabbed her arm and stopped her from falling.  
  
He started to get angry.  
  
  
  
"Oh! I have an idea!" Sitya glanced around and picked up to flat stones and a round one. She put the flat stones in each of William's hands and instructed him to hold them with his fingers. "Ever done this before?"  
  
"No."  
  
Sitya shrugged. "Must be a Canadian schoolgirl thing then. Just hold them like you have now until I tell you to move."  
  
She took the round stone and tapped each of William's knuckles. She then circled the stone around those in William's hand, going in between his arms. After fifteen cycles she stopped. "Okay. Pull them apart slowly."  
  
William followed her instructions and found a gentle force that tried to keep them together. "Hey! That's neat."  
  
Sitya threw her stone in the water and glanced back at the ball. She saw a tall figure in a dress trying not to be seen. Nudging William she pointed the woman out. "Maybe she wants a picture." She joked.  
  
William turned sour. "Well, she can get in line with everyone else."  
  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."  
  
William gave her a smile. "I just don't get along well with paparazzi or nosey people in general."  
  
Sitya patted his arm and glanced back at the hidden figure. "Do you want me to go over there and use my violence?" she asked sweetly.  
  
He laughed and stood up. "Come on. It's late and I should get you back home."  
  
  
  
Sitya bounced into the entrance and immediately ripped off her sandals. Making a mental note to burn them later.  
  
Troi was standing in the room and had a worried look on her face.  
  
"Come on Troi. I'm not that late!" Sitya joked.  
  
"I was- just worried." She finished slowly.  
  
Sitya frowned. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"  
  
"No."  
  
"When you say it like that, there is definitely something wrong. What is it?"  
  
Sitya heard a car roar up the driveway and Troi paled.  
  
"Troi! Sitya's on her way! You've got to get this stuff off me!"  
  
Sitya's jaw dropped when Obi-Wan burst into through the door.  
  
Obi-Wan stood in the doorway with his dress, hair and makeup still on. He stopped when he saw Sitya staring at him.  
  
"What-? Your-" Sitya stopped to catch her breath. She could feel herself starting to get angry. You were *spying* on me?" she asked in disbelief.  
  
Obi-Wan's gaze went to the floor.  
  
"You were the one watching us at the fountain weren't you?" she accused.  
  
Obi-Wan tried to speak, but nothing came out.  
  
Sitya threw her arms up in disgust and left for her room.  
  
"Sitya! Wait!" Obi-Wan charged after her.  
  
Troi stood back, thinking it best not to get involved right at that moment.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sitya stormed towards her room. She was so *angry* with him!  
  
She heard him pounding behind her and then he was in font of her, blocking the way.  
  
"Please Sitya. Let me speak."  
  
Sitya clenched her fists. "I don't think that's a very good idea Kenobi."  
  
He flinched when she used his last name. "I just thought."  
  
"Thought what?" she demanded.  
  
"Thought that we had a relationship."  
  
Sitya gave a grim smile. "That's right Kenobi. We *had* a relationship as very good friends and I'm throwing that *relationship* out the window." She hissed.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You were spying on me!"  
  
"How else was I supposed to know what you were doing?" he tried to defend himself.  
  
Sitya was furious. "Ask me!" she walked around him and reached her door.  
  
"But I-"  
  
Sitya shut him up. "I am not talking about this right now! Or for awhile. I'm here for Troi right now and I'm going to do my best to make sure her wedding is absolutely perfect." Sitya stopped to catch her breath. "And I'd rather not speak with you for a very long time!" She stepped in her room and slammed the door in his face.  
  
  
  
The next day was spent with the men and women going their separate ways. The bridesmaids' dresses and the best men's suits would be picked out.  
  
Troi had selected a very pale purple and simple dress for her bridesmaids. Everyone looked good in it and she was happy with her choice.  
  
After a quick lunch, they all headed back to the mansion. When they got there, they found out that the men were still out shopping.  
  
Arriving there Sitya set herself apart from her friends and went out for a jog around the manor.  
  
After an hour of running and Sitya felt she couldn't get any more dirty or sweaty than she already was, she headed back.  
  
Troi was waiting for her. "I would like to talk with you."  
  
Sitya smiled wearily. "Don't think you want to come too close. I really stink."  
  
"I'll take my chances."  
  
Sitya collapsed on the grass. "What do you wanna talk about?"  
  
"You don't want to be here. Do you." Troi stated.  
  
Sitya gave her a shocked look. "Of course I want to be here! I want to help you with the wedding."  
  
Troi smiled at her. "I think you need to get away for awhile."  
  
Sitya frowned. "That would be running away."  
  
"No it wouldn't. It would just be time to sort things out."  
  
Sitya glanced down and started plucking at the grass. "What about the wedding? I still want to help."  
  
"That's what emails and telephones are for, dimwit."  
  
Giving Troi an uncertain look, she asked "Are you sure?"  
  
Troi gave a firm nod.  
  
Sitya leaned forward and gave her friend a warm hug. "Thank you."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Sitya still held on to her. "One more thing. Do you think you could have some McDonald's food there?"  
  
Troi laughed. "I'll see what can be arranged." She sat back and looked at her friend. "Your plane leaves in four hours."  
  
  
  
Almost 4 months later  
  
Sitya rummaged around her desk, trying to find something, which she had long forgotten. She cursed and jumped when the phone rang. "Hello!" she snapped.  
  
Troi laughed in her ear. "Catch you at a bad time?"  
  
"Trying to find something." Sitya cradled the phone on her shoulder, searching with her free hands.  
  
"Oh? What is it?"  
  
"Forgot what it was." Sitya mumbled.  
  
Troi laughed again. "Just wanted to make sure everything's set for you to fly over tomorrow."  
  
"Everything's arranged."  
  
"Good. We've decided that as soon as you and the others get in, we're going to leave right away for Hogwarts. So if you're tired you can sleep on the train."  
  
"Sounds good. Do I meet you at the airport or the train station?"  
  
"Think it would be better at the station."  
  
Sitya nodded absently. "When do the others get in?"  
  
"Riggs is the last one to get in before you. That's three hours."  
  
Sitya grimaced. "Sorry about that."  
  
"No problem! More time to drink and chat before we get down to business."  
  
Sitya laughed. "Then I'm glad to be of service. I gotta go. I have a meeting in two minutes."  
  
The two said goodbye and Sitya raced out of her office to the conference room. She made it just in time.  
  
  
  
Kay Scarpetta stood in her kitchen, standing guard over her simmering pasta and sauce.  
  
Sitya, Lucy and Jo were sitting in front of the fire giggling. A nice change from the usually serious and hard presence they always presented. Scarpetta rolled her eyes. It was probably more Marino's drink than the women loosening up by themselves.  
  
Marino sat on the sofa and wore a confused expression, while watching the giddy women. He got up and walked over to her.  
  
"I don't get them." He stated.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"They're talking about embarrassing things that happened to them and they're laughing! I just plain think those things are horrifying and wouldn't tell anyone."  
  
Scarpetta shrugged. "At least they can laugh about it now. Show's progress." She stopped to stir the pasta. "What are some of the things they're talking about?"  
  
"Well. Cheeks' was her taking off a sweater because it was hot and her shirt followed. She said there were people standing all around her."  
  
Scarpetta choked on her whine. "That is funny!"  
  
Marino gave another confused look. "How could accidentally taking your shirt off in front a whole bunch of strangers, be funny?"  
  
"It just is."  
  
Lucy got up and joined them. "When's supper gonna be ready Aunt Kay?"  
  
"Soon."  
  
Lucy inspected the pots. "They look ready now."  
  
"I'm the cook. So I'll tell you when it's ready."  
  
Lucy scowled and went back to sit down.  
  
"It's ready." Scarpetta said, when Lucy sat down.  
  
The other two jumped up and headed for the table. Lucy slowly got up and gave her aunt an annoyed look.  
  
All of them sat and ate. Talking when their mouths weren't filled with food.  
  
"Why did you come back Sitya?" Scarpetta asked. "You had vacation until after the wedding."  
  
Sitya froze. "I don't want to talk about it."  
  
Lucy had an evil grin on her face. "I know why. Or at least partly."  
  
Everyone but Sitya urged her to continue.  
  
"They've been trying to keep it quiet, but Sitya was seeing Prince William."  
  
"Was not!" Sitya snapped.  
  
Lucy nodded her head. "Yes you were. I saw pictures of you together at a charity ball."  
  
"That's not seeing each other! That was only the third day I'd known him."  
  
Marino laughed. "Move fast, don't cha?"  
  
Sitya pointed a fork at him. "You shut up!"  
  
"Was Obi-Wan jealous?" Scarpetta asked.  
  
"He had no right to be! He followed us and spied on me! William and I are just friends!"  
  
"What about Obi-Wan? How's he?"  
  
"Haven't seen or talked to him since that happened." Sitya crossed her arms.  
  
Lucy snorted. "How mature is that?"  
  
Sitya glared at her. "It's not you've never thrown a hissy fit before!"  
  
  
  
Sitya drove the rental car crazily through London, making record time in reaching the train station. She hopped out and gave her fellow travelers directions to platform 9 ¾.  
  
"There's no way I'm running into a pillar!" Marino said.  
  
"Then kiss your free food goodbye." Sitya told him. "Just run towards it. Everything's taken care of."  
  
The group just stood and stared.  
  
Sitya sighed and reached into her back pocket, pulling out a five dollar bill. "Whoever goes first gets five dollars." She waved it in front of their faces.  
  
Marino grabbed it from her hand and ran towards the pillar. He disappeared and the other gasped.  
  
"Right then." Sitya turned to the rest. "Who's next?"  
  
  
  
They boarded the train and it immediately headed off. Sitya found her friend's rooms and made sure they were comfortable before setting out to find her other friends.  
  
Sheena was the first one she saw.  
  
"Hi Sheena!"  
  
"Hi."  
  
Sitya saw she was holding hands with a tall young man. "Who's this?"  
  
"William Thatcher." He introduced himself. Sitya couldn't help but notice his English accent.  
  
"Sitya Basts." She turned to Sheena and whispered. "Not exactly a Scotsman."  
  
Sheena blushed. "We didn't get up that far."  
  
"Where're the others?"  
  
Sheena waved her arm around. "Somewhere. Oh! And Eileen's found someone too. Legolas."  
  
"Really?" Sitya laughed. "Pretty big age gap there!"  
  
Sitya moved off and spoke with more of her friends. She found Troi scared to death of her upcoming wedding. Sitya swore she would think this all funny when the wedding was over. Sitya tried to calm her down by telling stupid things. Anything to get her mind off the wedding and all the stuff that could *possibly* go wrong.  
  
Sitya hadn't slept in over 30 hours and could feel herself nodding off. She hastily tried to find her room, but all the numbers started looking the same and blurred out of her vision.  
  
She bumped into someone and stumbled backwards. "Sorry." She mumbled.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
Sitya looked up and squinted her eyes. It was Obi-Wan and she felt slightly uncomfortable standing in front of him when she knew she could fall over any moment. "Fine. I just need sleep." Sitya tried to step around him.  
  
"Where's your room?"  
  
"Umm." Sitya closed her eyes, trying to think. She felt herself falling asleep and snapped them open. "Car 7, room 5."  
  
"You've already passed it then." Obi-Wan pointed the way she had come. "Its back there. You're in Car 9 now."  
  
Sitya glanced behind her. "Oh."  
  
"I'll take you there. I want to talk to you anyway." He took her arm and turned her around.  
  
"Thanks and I really don't want to."  
  
"You still mad at me?"  
  
"Yes." Sitya admitted. "But it not so much that. I'm tired. And when I'm tired I turn bitchy. And when I'm bitchy I say things that I later regret. I don't want that to happen."  
  
Obi-Wan smiled. "Glad to know, you know your limits. But I don't want to talk about that right now either, well not if you don't want to. I want to plan something for Troi and Jack at the reception. I was wondering if you'd like to be apart of it."  
  
He opened the door to Car 8 and both stepped inside. Sitya was totally oblivious to everything around her and had to trust Obi-Wan to steer her clear of people.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Like to tell you in private if you don't mind. I'd like for it to be a surprise."  
  
Sitya shrugged. "I'm warning you though, as soon as I sit on a bed or a chair, I'm gonna be knocked out."  
  
"I'll be quick." He promised.  
  
Obi-Wan got her to her assigned room and both walked in. Sitya spotted the bed and felt her eyes get heavier. She really needed sleep.  
  
"So. What's this plan of yours?"  
  
Obi-Wan leaned forward and explained the whole thing to her.  
  
Sitya couldn't help but smile. "That's perfect!"  
  
"Will you do it then?"  
  
"Of course I will!"  
  
  
  
Everyone that was invited and coming to the wedding, from Earth, were gathered in front of the Stargate. Friends who hadn't seen each other for awhile chatted and those who were new were introduced.  
  
Sitya had been happy to see Ron and Harry again, both still professors at Hogwarts. The three had quickly conspired a plan to humiliate Draco Malfoy. This time turning him puke green instead of purple. They had also met their fans, the whole student body at Hogwarts. All wanted to learn their magic tricks. And all three said 'no'. Headmaster Dumbledore was still around and they didn't want to be responsible for any large misuses of magic while he was around.  
  
The bridesmaids spent most of their time with Troi, trying to keep her calm and assuring her that everything was going and would continue to go fine.  
  
The best men were also with the groom, doing the exact same thing.  
  
After some confusion and last minute organization, people and belongings started to go through the Stargate to Rivendell.  
  
Troi turned to warn the new comers. "It might be a bit disorientating, but you'll get over it soon."  
  
Eileen looked slightly nervous. "As long as I don't throw up."  
  
"Don't worry." Jack smiled. "It's happened before- to Obi-Wan."  
  
Sitya was unhappy. "Yeah. All over me."  
  
  
  
"Troi! Sit down!" Sitya snapped.  
  
"I can't! I should go out and see if everything's all right."  
  
"No. You stay here and try to rest. I'll go see how things are going."  
  
Troi fidgeted.  
  
Eileen stepped forward. "If you don't get some rest you'll be dead tomorrow. Do you really want to fall over while your saying your vows?"  
  
"No."  
  
"The wedding rehearsal went fine." Dawn put in. "Everyone knows what they're doing. Get some rest. You're gonna be tired as it is."  
  
Troi slowly agreed, but Sitya told the others to make sure she stayed in her room.  
  
Sitya went outside to the wide, flat plain where the wedding was to take place. Tables and chairs were already set up. The back was left open to accommodate the dragons. The natural wood altar was set up on a platform, so everyone would be able to see Jack and Troi exchange vows. Flags of pale blue, green and white fluttered around. Pots, overflowing with jasmine, freesia and white roses framed the altar, travelling up the three steps.  
  
Magic had been used to ensure that everything stayed as it should and that the weather would be warm and sunny.  
  
Qui-Gon was setting up a stool for Master Yoda to stand on while he led the ceremony. He would also be taking Troi down the aisle.  
  
Sitya decided to talk with him and make sure everything was all right.  
  
"Everything's fine." He informed her. "How's Troi doing?"  
  
"She's really nervous, but I think that's normal for any bride. What about Jack?"  
  
"The same." He laughed. "Obi-Wan has asked you to meet him. May I ask why?"  
  
"No. It's a surprise for the bride and groom. And we'd like to keep it that way."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded. "Very well."  
  
Sitya waved goodbye and set off to practice with Obi-Wan.  
  
  
  
Troi sucked in her breath and held it. "Do I look okay?"  
  
"You look beautiful." Dawn answered.  
  
Troi stood in an enclosed tent, waiting for the wedding to begin. Her dress was on and her hair done up, covered by her veil.  
  
Her five bridesmaids were in their simple, pale purple dresses. Their hair put up in a soft bun with freesia and jasmine decorating it.  
  
Sitya stepped inside, followed by the Obi-Wan, Rick, Legolas, William Thatcher and Elrond. Each went to take their places beside their respective partners. Qui-Gon stood beside Troi.  
  
Sitya handed Troi her bouquet and gave her a careful hug. "You look great and remember what we talked about when you walk down the aisle- slower than a turtle! Don't want you falling over or anythign." she turned to the rest. "Let's get this party started!"  
  
  
  
Troi followed everything in a daze. She followed her bridesmaids and the best men down the aisle, holding onto Qui-Gon for dear life. He squeezed her hand for confidence.  
  
She passed the dragons first and saw Splashing Water, the first dragon she had ever met. Next came her other friends, from Earth and other planets that she had visited.  
  
Troi was mildly surprised to see Blade in a suit. His sword still sticking out the back. The Hobbits stood on their stools to see what was happening and the elves looked dignified sitting in their chairs. Unicorns and fairies watched as well. Pawing the ground or flitting through the air. Jedi sat with formality in their best robes.  
  
The bridesmaids and best men took their places at the base of the altar. Qui-Gon let go of her hand, lifted her veil and handed her to Jack.  
  
The two shared a smile and walked up the steps to the waiting Jedi Master.  
  
Yoda led them through the ceremony, mixing Earth traditions with Jedi. Troi and Jack repeated what Yoda said and it was time to say the 'I do'.  
  
"Jedi Knight Jack Traven, do you take Troi Denning to be your wife."  
  
"I do." Jack said seriously.  
  
Yoda turned to Troi. "Jedi Healer Troi Denning, do you take Jack Traven to be your husband."  
  
"I do." Troi smiled and felt like crying.  
  
The two exchanged rings and pledged their love and devotion for all time.  
  
"You may now kiss the bride."  
  
The couple smiled and shared an eager kiss. Cheers erupted from behind them.  
  
  
  
Those who were at the wedding went to the food and ate. Sitya was extremely happy to find a Big Mac waiting for her.  
  
Troi and Jack sat at their own table and watched everything around them.  
  
"I don't know about you," Jack whispered, "but I was really nervous back there."  
  
Troi laughed. "Me too. I thought I was going to do something stupid."  
  
Jack looked her over. "You look beautiful."  
  
Troi gave him a quick kiss. "You look handsome."  
  
"May I have your attention please."  
  
The newly weds and the guests turned to see Obi-Wan standing on the altar.  
  
"Sitya and I have a song we'd like to sing for the new husband and wife."  
  
Sitya stepped up to join him and both started to sing.  
  
OBI-WAN Never knew I could feel like this Like I've never seen the sky before I want to vanish inside your kiss Everyday I'm love you more and more Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing Telling me to give you everything Seasons may change, winter to spring But I'll love you until the end of time OBI-WAN Come what may Come what may I will love you until my dying day  
  
SITYA Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place Suddenly it moves with such perfect grace  
  
BOTH Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
  
SITYA It all revolves around you  
  
BOTH And there's no mountain too high No river too wide Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side Storm clouds may gather And stars may collide But I love you until the end of time BOTH Come what may Come what may I will love you until my dying day BOTH Oh, come what may, come what may I will love you,  
  
SITYA I will love you Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
  
BOTH Come what may Come what may I will love you until my dying day  
  
  
  
Troi and Jack had stayed up late at night, talking to guests and trying to find time for themselves. They were unable to find any time to themselves and had to wait until their honeymoon. An isolated spot in Middle-Earth, where no one would bug them for a weeks time.  
  
Everyone had had a wonderful time. Master Yoda had also danced with one of the little girl Hobbits. Troi had thought it was adorable and hoped someone had taken pictures of that.  
  
Merry and Pippin had gotten into the fireworks again, but this time with the permission of Gandalf. It had been a fantastic show.  
  
Troi and Jack danced whenever they were asked to. The bridesmaids and the best men did the same. Troi told them that they had to do it, no matter how tired they were.  
  
The cake was cut and handed out to the guests. A total of 100 angel food cakes had been made, all had been eaten.  
  
Splashing Water had dropped them off at their comfortable cabin an hour ago and both sat in front of the fire.  
  
Jack gave her a hug. "How does it fell?"  
  
"Like I'm married!" Troi laughed. "It does feel a bit strange." She admitted.  
  
Jack nodded and kissed her. "We'll get used to it."  
  
  
  
Sitya sat alone at a table and picked at her salad. She was happy for her friend and wondered what Troi was doing now.  
  
She heard someone walk up beside and glanced up. Obi-Wan stood staring down at her.  
  
"Is this seat taken?"  
  
Sitya shrugged. "No. Make yourself at home." She picked some more at her salad. "That was a really good idea about singing that song. Both started to cry. And I think everyone else enjoyed it."  
  
"You helped out too." Obi-Wan paused. "So what's up with us?"  
  
Sitya raised an eyebrow. "We're friends."  
  
"That's all?" he sounded disappointed.  
  
Sitya set her fork down and looked Obi-Wan in the eye. "That's all I can be Obi-Wan. You spied on me. It wasn't right. I don't trust you as I used to."  
  
Obi-Wan slowly nodded.  
  
Sitya took his hand. "We *can* still be friends, right?"  
  
Obi-Wan sighed. "Yes."  
  
The two fell silent and looked around at the party happening around them.  
  
Obi-Wan stood up and offered his hand to her. "Do you wanna dance?"  
  
THE END 


End file.
